


Товарный дефицит

by Anonymous



Series: Деткласс [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ябеда-Корябеда её проделки и каверзы - Александр Семёнов | Yabeda-Koryabeda - Alexander Semenov
Genre: Crossover, Gen, USSR crack
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:54:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ябеда-Корябеда и её незаконная предпринимательская деятельность





	Товарный дефицит

**Author's Note:**

> ФБ-2018, деткласс

Прекрасный апрельский вечер заглядывал в окно дешёвой гостиницы на юго-востоке Лондона. «Подозрительные люди, — подумал вечер. — И чего они так разоделись, им же жарко!». Сквозь стекло виднелись женщина в трикотажном костюме фабрики «Большевичка» и мужчина, который как раз расстёгивал верхнюю пуговицу на белой офицерской рубашке.

— А я говорила, — злорадствовала Ябеда-Корябеда (это, конечно, была она), — я говорила, что надо было идти в холл, у них там кондиционер работает!

— В холле, — мрачно сказал её спутник, одним махом выпивая стакан воды, — нас наверняка могут подслушать.

— А воду наверняка могут отравить, — в тон ему отозвалась Ябеда, — или дверную ручку ядом натереть, ты руки вымыл?

Мужчину в офицерской рубашке звали Константин Петрович Когтев, и был он отцом Кости Когтева (будущего агента по кличке «Коготь»), секретарём Укромненского обкома, а также основной причиной, по которой Ябеда-Корябеда в настоящий момент занималась незаконной предпринимательской деятельностью в капиталистической Англии.

— Хорошую машину тебе тот хмырь предлагал, да? — сменил тему Когтев.

— Аж руки чешутся, — вздохнула Ябеда. — Но это ж никаких бабок не хватит.

— А сколько вышло за весь товар?

С родной земли предприимчивая Ябеда привезла часы «Командирские», фотоаппараты «Зенит» и четыре бутылки водки. Всё это (и пригоршня значков на сувениры) моментально разлетелось в первый же день. А во второй день Ябеда встречалась с коллегами-волшебниками: хмурым болгарином Игорем (знакомый Когтева по комсомольской линии) и его приятелем, скользким типчиком с на редкость неприметным именем. Всё, что смогла запомнить Ябеда, — что оно рифмуется с «Тэтчер»...

Коллеги с недоверием оглядели пуговицы-взрыватели, покачали головой на самодвижущийся рюкзак, а верёвкам-перевёртышам обрадовались и взяли сразу пять штук. Взамен предлагали разное: живые фотографии, приворотные зелья и даже летающую машину. Больше всего Ябеде запала в душу зажигалка-выключатель фонарей — не любила Ябеда-Корябеда яркого света, что поделать.

— Мало, — сказала она. — Руки коротки у нас серьёзно торговать.

— Ничего, — ответил Когтев. — Будет и у нас на улице праздник и эпоха свободного развития частного предпринимательства.

~~~

В это же самое время на задворках Косой аллеи Мундунгус Флетчер уже продавал залётному покупателю пробный экземпляр верёвки-перевёртыша. Покупатель держался неловко: басил, хамил и спотыкался о мебель, из чего Флетчер заключил, что перед ним маг под непривычным Оборотным — юный Пожиратель или мелкий хулиган.

Той же ночью неизвестный попытался ограбить Далию Доусон, главного инспектора Сектора контроля за мётлами Министерства Магии. Злоумышленник, тот самый неуклюжий покупатель, при заходе на цель выронил из кармана верёвку-перевёртыш, та угодила между прутьями метлы и запуталась. «Чистомёт» выполнил три полных бочки, мёртвую петлю и сел, покачивая невидимыми крыльями. Обалдевший хулиган поднял палочку и крикнул:

— Йотс!

— Что, простите? — не поняла миссис Доусон.

— Юровог, ьнзиж или кёлешок!

— Stupefy! — воскликнула смелая женщина, чемпионка Хогвартского дуэльного клуба 1967 года.

— Yfeputs! — одновременно с этим выпалил хулиган.

Позже в аврорате миссис Доусон так описывала получившуюся чёрную дыру: «Будто чернильница в воздухе взорвалась и парня осколками припечатало. Я смотрю, метла валяется, схватила и вперёд! Отлетела футов пятьсот и вспомнила — аппарировать же можно! Хорошая метла „Чистомёт“, зря мы её из категории гоночных убрали...»

~~~

Вернувшись в Укромное, Ябеда первым делом толкнула по знакомым кое-какие сувениры. Пластинки, диковинные сладости, карточки с движущейся русалкой — ты на неё смотришь, а она эдак хвост изгибает и глазки строит. Ничего такого, но успехом пользовалось бешеным.

С выключателем фонарей тоже разобрались. Свой человек с химкомбината, золотые руки, за пару фирменных джинсов изобрёл аналог — простой, дешёвый, на базе баллончика с дихлофосом. А вот хвалёный дарджилинг, купленный за инвалюту в английском универсаме, оказался полной ерундой. Родной индийский был куда привычнее и вкуснее.

— Руки бы им пообрывать, торгашам империалистическим, — ругнулась Ябеда, включила телевизор для фона и принялась за работу. Она мечтательно набросала сначала эскиз летающей машины, в стиле незабвенных тридцатых годов, а потом проект особняка — одноэтажного, но собственного, с колоннами у входа и уютными занавесочками на окнах.

С экрана как раз доносилось пленительное слово «приватизация».


End file.
